Confessions Over Lunch
by XxAxel-koixX
Summary: SxS, Oneshot. Sakura made lunch for Syaoran. A perfect time for some confessions! Fluffishness


This is my first CCS fic. It's only a one-shot, and it's kind of short, but I think it turned out alright. Review. And no flames, onegai. The meanings for the japanese terms I used are at the bottom.

* * *

Disclaimer: CardCaptor Sakura is © CLAMP.

* * *

**Confessions Over Lunch  
---------------------------**

"Sakura-chan, nani yatten no?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura was looking around, an almost frantic look on her face. "I'm looking for Syaoran-kun. Do you know where he is?"

Tomoyo smiled knowingly, and pointed to her left. "He is, I believe, over there."

Sakura spotted him, and smiled. "Oh, arigatou, Tomoyo-chan. I'll be right back! Wait for me?"

"Of course. Good luck."

Sakura gave Tomoyo a confused look, but Tomoyo shooed her off. She smiled at her retreating back. 'Hopefully, this will give them them chance to tell each other how they feel! I must record this for my Sakura-chan archives!' She trailed slowly behind Sakura, her camera ready and recording.

Syaoran was dozing lightly when a shadow passed over him. He slowly opened his eyes, prepared to yell at whoever had disturbed him, but instead blushed unnaturally red.

"Ohayo, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura beamed, a slight pink tinting her cheeks.

"O-ohayo..." He replied, sitting up.

"Nani yatten no?" She asked, sitting down across from him.

"Nani-mo...I was taking a nap." He replied, pretending to find his hat very interesting.

Sakura smiled unknowingly, and held out something wrapped in a pink handkercheif.

He looked at it curiously. "What is it?"

"It's a bento! I made two of them, 'cuz I thought you might like one!" She grinned and held up another one.

He stared at the bento that was still being held out to him. 'She...she thought of me?' His blush darkened, if possible, into an even darker shade of red.

Shock had prevented him from taking it, and Sakura gave him a confused look. "You don't want it?"

The sad tone in her voice seem to make him come to his senses, but for some reason he still couldn't move.

Sakura looked upset, but she still smiled. "That's okay. I kinda figured you weren't hungry, since you never eat lunch anyway. I'll just give it to Kero-chan when I get home..."

Finally, he was able to gain control of his arms, and scrambled to reach for the bento. "D-dame! Airgatou! Itadakimasu!" He quickly opened it and began shoving food into his mouth, hoping that Sakura would think he liked it.

Honestly, it wasn't bad, but Syaoran preferred his homeland's cooking to Japanese food.

She looked startled for a moment, then smiled.

Syaoran finished quickly, and said in a slightly elevated voice, "Gochisousama!"

Sakura giggled. "I can see that. You have rice on your face."

Syaoran's blush returned as he wiped the food off of his tomato-red face.

She finished too, and looked at him expectantly. "Did you like it?"

He nodded furiously. "H-hai, it was delicious."

Her eyes sparkled with happiness. "Honto desu ka!"

He nodded again. "Honto."

She blushed and squealed with joy, which caused Syaoran to turn a maroon color.

"I'm so glad! That's the first time I've ever cooked for someone! Well, unless you count my dad and Touya, but he's never grateful, he just says 'Domo, bakemono, I hope I don't get food poisioning...' and once I made one for Yukito, but that doesn't really count, since I cook dinner for him when he comes over..." Sakura was rambling, and she knew it, but she couldn't help it. When Syaoran had said he liked it, there was a look in his eyes that made her very lightheaded and happy.

She stopped talking and noticed how red Syaoran had become. She leaned foward. "Syaoran-kun! Daijouka! You look feverish!"

She reached out and put a hand on his forehead, and he went completely stiff. His face was the deepest shade of red ever known to exist. He managed to back away a little, and stumble "D-d-daijoubu...really..."

She didn't seem to believe him, and continued to fuss over him. "I knew I shouldn't have added those peppers! Gomen nasai, Syaoran-kun!"

Syaoran kept telling her he was okay, but she wouldn't listen, so he grabbed both of her soft hands. "Sakura! Really, daijoubu! It's just..."

She sat there, going extremely red herself. His hands were so warm. And his face was very close to hers.

"It's what, Syaoran?" She asked.

He swallowed past the large lump in his throat. He looked into her brilliant emerald eyes, and sighed.

"I...eeto...I..."

She stared at him intently, waiting for him to reply. "Hai...?"

"S-s-suki desu!" He shouted.

She slumped back, her hands still in his. She was slightly dazed. She hadn't expected him to say that.

"...Honto desu ka?" She managed to say.

He smiled warmly at her. His grip on her hands tightened slightly.

"Honto."

She smiled back, and huged him, knocking them both over. "Me too!" She said happily.

A few of their classmates had seen this act, and smiled. They had all known that Sakura and Syaoran liked each other, and they were happy that they finally told each other. None moreso that Tomoyo, who was literally jumping for joy. She had sucsessfully managed to tape the entire thing, and she had gotten close enough (behind a nearby trashcan) to get the conversation too.

The bell rang, but Sakura and Syaoran hadn't seem to notice. Tomoyo hated to interrupt them, but she ran over to them, her camera safely hidden, and smiled.

"Oi you two, ikuzo!"

Sakura smiled up at Tomoyo, and stood up, Syaoran following behind her.

"Hey, Sakura?" He asked her, for once not blushing an unhealthy color.

She turned to look at him, her famous radiant smile in place. "Hai?"

He took her hand and held it while they were walking. "Jikai, would you make me another bento, onegai?"

She beamed at him. "Of course! "

He smiled at her, then spotted Tomoyo walking behind them with her camera out.

"Oh, don't mind me, you two, just pretend I'm not here!" Tomoyo laughed at the couple, who were both turning crimson.

"Tomoyo-chaaan!" Sakura ran after her best friend, and Syaoran just smiled and headed for the school behind them.

* * *

Well, did you like it? I tried, but I'm really not good at fluffy-ish stuff. Please review!

Nani yatten no: "What are you doing?"

Ohayo: I'm pretty sure it means 'Good morning' or something like that...

Nani-mo: Nothing

Bento: A box lunch

Dame: No; as in "Don't do that!"

Itadakimasu: "Let's eat!"

Gochisousama: "I'm done!" or "I'm finished!" Normally said when you're done with a meal.

Honto desu ka: "Really?"

Honto: Really

Domo: Informal way of saying "Thank you"

Bakemono: Monster

Daijouka: "Are you okay?"

Daijoubu: "I'm okay" or "I'm alright"

Gomen nasai: "I'm sorry"

Eeto: The equivalent of "Uh...", "Um...", "Err...", ect.

Suki desu: "I love you". It's different from "Aishiteru", which is more or less used for a more romantic relationship. 'Suki desu' is more like a boyfriend/girlfriend thing.

Ikuzo: "Let's go!"

Jikai: Next time

Oi: "Hey"

Onegai: Please

I think that's all of them...Anyway, review, onegai!


End file.
